


Shintaro's Theory of Happiness?

by DarkSeeker



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSeeker/pseuds/DarkSeeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Shintaro was able to convince Mary to reset time so he could save Ayano from dying? When his plan goes haywire and HE ends up in the heat-haze, what is Ayano to do and poor Mary who realizes that no one is coming to save her? Shintaro is stuck alone to contemplate his true meaning of happiness and why Ayano did what she did to ensure his own happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Shintaro's Theory of Happiness**

Prologue

Shintaro's p.o.v

_Again those years run on by…_

I felt my eyes widened as I saw the picture that had caught my attention when I went to wake up the sleeping fluff ball known as Mary.

The picture held an antagonizing memory that I could never forget. Her face stuck in a permanent smile, just the way I remember her. She even wore her signature red scarf that contrasted starkly with her black uniform and pale skin.

Ayano…

I had unconsciously picked up the picture frame and I had only realized that I had when the frame slipped from my fingers and had come crashing to the ground, sending glass everywhere and immediately waking up the person I had initially come for.

"Shintaro," Mary questioned, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Why is Ayano standing with the others?" I mumbled out. I didn't care if she knew what I was talking about; I was too shocked to care.

She carefully made her way towards me to see that I was talking about the girl in the photo that now lay on the ground, cracked and surrounded by shards of its own glass.

_My mind filling up with only family…_

"Oh that's the dan's original danchou," she answered "She was also Seto's, Kido's, and Kano's Nee-chan, but she died of suicide a couple of years ago."

When I stayed silent, she continued to babble on.

"I've always wanted to meet her, but every time I reset the timeline, she always ends up dying. It makes me sad when I find out I can't meet her. She must have been a great danchou by the way the others talk about her."

At that, I turned toward her sharply and gripped her tight by the shoulders, making her also spin to face me, and asked,

"You can reset time?"

Her eyes widened as she realized that she said something she shouldn't have. When I shook her shoulders for extra measure, she tentatively nodded her head.

That was it! I'd have Mary reset the time and I could save Ayano! Everybody would be happy. Everything would be okay.

"Mary please, you have to send us back in time to two years ago."

"I-I don't think that I should, Shintaro. What if something goes wrong? What if I get left behind? I don't want to stay in those woods forever!"

"Mary, Mary, please? I won't let that happen. I'll come get you the second I get Ayano and you can meet her and be with everyone else again. Doesn't that seem nice?"

She looked conflicted at what I was saying before asking,

"C-could you have Seto come get me? I don't want to change the way we meet."

"Alright, I'll have Seto come get you right when I see him." Again, she hesitated before nodding her head and saying,

"Okay, I'll reset time to two years ago this day. You and I will be the only ones who remember, so you have to promise you'll do that."

"I promise."

I actually had no clue how it was all going to turn out, but I would promise anything if it meant that I got the chance to save Ayano. I had to succeed, no matter the cost.

Mary then gripped my hands and the last thing I saw was her glowing, red eyes.

_Ayano now's your big sister everyone, so try to get along with her for me please._


	2. Yuukie Yesterday

Ch.1 Yuukie Yesterday

Shintaro's p.o.v

_Little house of crimson brick, we all had fit inside of that place…_

When I opened my eyes, I instantly recognized that I was in my room from when I was sixteen. I was even back to sixteen years old, which was a bit… Weird.

I sat up from my bed and looked over to my clock to see it change it to 12:00 pm on Saturday, August 15th. The day I lost Ayano…

I quickly threw off my covers and got changed into my school uniform. Ironic for going to the school on a Saturday, but it was the first thing I saw. I then ran down the stairs to get to the front door. While I made my way through the kitchen, I saw fourteen year old Momo (also before she became an idol, which added onto the weirdness of the situation, but I didn't dwell too much on that) eating lunch.

"Looks like someone is finally awake," she smirked at me, "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" I only took a moment to smile at her breathlessly and say,

"I have something important to tell someone." Before taking off once more.

"In your school uniform?" She shouted after me, but I only waved my hand dismissively and slammed shut the front door.

…

_To and fro they whispered back, making plans of their own, so it seemed…_

As I neared the school, I looked up to see Ayano standing on the edge of the roof. I couldn't see her eyes due to the wind wildly blowing her hair across her face, but I could see the evident frown on her lips, which urged me to go faster. Through the doors, up the stairs, and finally onto the roof, I saw her once more just as she was about to jump; her left foot already hanging off the edge.

"Ayano!" I yelled, my hand outstretched to grab her and safely pull her back as time seemed to slow down.

She turned around, her eyes filled with bewilderment as surprise caught her off guard, she almost completely fell off the roof, but my already outstretched hand was able to grab onto hers tight and pull back her to safety, but the momentum sent me barreling off of the roof in her stead.

It was when it felt like my arm was almost completely popped out of its socket that time went back to normal. I looked up to see Ayano clutching my hand in both of hers to save me from my death. "Shintaro," she yelled over the wind, "What are you doing?"  
"Stopping you," I yelled back, trying to make sure my voice didn't crack, "This is a huge mistake, trust me!"

_Looking deep into their eyes, so red in all three and then I see…_

"No, Shintaro, you don't understand!" Oh, but she didn't know that half of it… I could see the tears forming in the corners of her eyes as she tried to convey to me that this was something that she had to, but I couldn't let that happen. When I heard scuffing sounds, my eyes broke from hers and looked down to see that her feet were sliding out from underneath her in desperation to keep me up. If she held onto me any longer, then both of us would fall, and all of this would have been for nothing.

I may have started this with selfish reasons to save Ayano, but my thoughts flew to the rest of the dan and my old friends, Haruka and Takane. They would all be so much happier if Ayano stayed, rather than me.

"Ayano, you have to let go." I told her sternly. It was the will of the haze to have one of us die and it wasn't going to be Ayano.

"I can't!" She cried back, both of her hand clenching tighter onto mine. Unable to look her in the eyes, I closed my eyes and tried to imagine her smiling face as I made my decision.

I let go.

Right as I neared the ground, I was met with darkness and sadly, Ayano's tearstained face would forever etched into my memory.

…

Ayano's p.o.v

_Hidden just beneath are memories grownups never see…_

"Shintaro!" I screamed as my grip could no longer keep up my friend's weight and as much as I wanted to, I couldn't look away as I saw him fall away.

When his body smashed against the earth and red painted the black top, both my tears and screams stopped. I was shocked. All I could was replay that scene over and over in my head from the time I saw him on the roof till his body became broken beyond repair.

"Nee-chan!" a new voice yelled behind me before I felt a small pair of arms wrap around me and pull me away from the edge. Right as Shintaro's mangled body was gone from my view, that's when my screams and hysteric tears started up again.

"No," I yelled, trying to get out of the surprisingly strong grip that enchained me, "I have to save Shintaro!" It wasn't supposed to happen like this!

"Nee-chan, there isn't anything we can do." The person tried to soothe me. I finally turned around to see the person holding me was Shuuya, the only one who knew what was going on. He was too young to be involved with this.

"Shuuya," I tried to calm my breathing, "You have to go down there. He'll disappear and no one can see that." He looked conflicted at what I was saying.

"I don't think I should leave you alone…"

How could I put him through this?

"Please!" I begged before crying once more. He sent me a worried look before running off to the stairs.

I stayed in the same spot, wishing that Shintaro would reappear, that all of this was just a mad hallucination, but I knew that wouldn't happen unless someone died with him and unless I did, no one would, but I couldn't jump off with Shuuya down there. No, I have to be the strong, big sister.

What was Takane and Haruka going to say about him dying?

Takane!

She was still her at the school for remedial classes… with my dad! She couldn't see Shintaro and what if my dad did something to her? I had to stop him before Takane got hurt too!

Going to the same stairs as Shuuya did, I ran as fast as my shaky legs could carry me. I knew exactly where Takane was and could only hope I could get there in time. The golden light of the sun shined through the large windows of the school, giving a different scenery for the loud, desperate echoes of my footsteps down the empty hallways.

When I finally reached the hallway where her classroom was located, I saw her, but not in the state that I had hoped for. She was at the other end of the hall, face down and not a single thing moving.

"Takane!"

_Terror in his face he said…_

This is all my fault.

…

Takane's p.o.v

What happened? The last thing I could remember was leaving my class in anger when Mr. Tateyama didn't show up for my remedial lesson (that bastard…) and when I entered the hallway, that awful smell came and I passed out. Where was I? It looked like I was surround by the clogs you'd find inside of a clock and they even ticked like I was actually in one, but that was absurd.

Sitting up and looking around from the cold metal, I saw a familiar person clad in a school uniform and his back towards me.

"Shintaro?" I questioned while standing up. He turned around with confusion clouding his eyes.

"Takane," he also questioned, "What are you doing here?"

"I don't even know how I got here," I said while slapping him upside the head, "Don't ask stupid questions." Usually when I did something like this, he would just wave my hand off, but instead, this time; he grasped it and said,

"Takane, you have to get out of here." He then pointed to a staircase that led to a large set of doors.

"N-not unless you come with me. But, only because Ayano would be upset if I left you in an unknown place!"

He gave me a sad smile and said, "Sure, I'll go with you."

"Are you ok? You sure are acting weird." I told him as I yanked my hand away, but rather than replying he just started pushing me towards to stairs and up.

Yeah, definitely acting weird.

When he started opening the door, with his hand still pushing on my back, I sent him a quizzical look and asked, "Shintaro, what the hell is go-" but I had no time to finish my question when he pushed me out the door and I was met with darkness once more.

…

When I opened my eyes once more, I saw that I was back in the school hallway, but this time I was standing at the far end and where I originally passed out now sat Ayano bawling her eyes out.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?!" I demanded loudly. All I wanted was to get remedial class over with, but my stupid teacher never ended up showing, I pass out in the hallway, see Shintaro in a strange place, and now I'm back where I first was! Like what the hell?!

At the sound of my loud voice, Ayano gasped and quickly turned her head to face me.

"Takane! You're alright!" She then ran up and hugged my tightly, making the air rush out of my lungs.

"Of course I'm alright," I choked out while trying to push her away. Now, Ayano was acting strange, I had to be dreaming or something, "I just want to know what's going on. First I pass out, then see Shintaro in a strange world, now I'm back here! Was that a hallucination or what?" This finally got her to let go of me and gave me a funny look. She kept looking at me like that until she finally whispered out,

"The heat-haze."

"The what?"

Although, rather than answering my question just like Shintaro, she dragging me out of the hallway.

"Come on, we have to get out of here!"

"Wait, why? Why won't anybody tell me anything!?"

"I'll tell along the way!"

I Just would never thing what she would tell me would be so traumatizing.

…

Kano's p.o.v

_I'm a monster deep inside, filled with fear…_

I looked down at the bloody mess in disdain. There was no way I wanted to lay down in that, no matter how much I knew Ayano cared for the stupid boy. He may have saved Nee-chan by falling off the roof himself, but that didn't mean I liked him anymore. He still caused my big sister pain.

"You better get to it." A low and threatening voice said behind me. I whirled around to see my "father" half hidden behind the shadows of the school, so I could only see his harsh, red eyes and wicked smile. "The paramedics will be here soon and if they don't see a body, they're going to get a bit suspicious, don't you agree?"

"And if I don't?" I asked between clenched teeth.

"Well I suppose that big sister of yours will be no more, just like she originally planned." And I swear to god, his large Cheshire cat smile only got larger. The silence between was almost deafening as I tried to debate on what to do until police sirens filled the air.

"Ah, and here they come now. I'd hurry if I were you."

Rather than fighting like every fiber of my being told me to do, I proceeded to lie down in the bright red substance.

Just like my eyes…

I had only seen the boy once when Ayano brought him home to work on a school project. My siblings and I were too afraid to introduce ourselves, so we just watched from the crack in the doorway. I could only hope my memory didn't prove me wrong. My bones contorted into what they would look like after he fell off the building and blood poured out of "my" body, soaking "my" school uniform.

As the paramedics picked me up, I could see "dad" smirking in the shadows before turning around and disappearing.

Why did we have to have these eyes?

…

Ayano's p.o.v

_But they're wrong and so I said that's not true at all, just look here…_

I could only hope that Shuuya was okay while I paced back and forth, biting my fingernail. He had sent me a message saying he was "filling in" for Shintaro with the paramedics. I told him to meet me at the outskirts of town when he was done; not really wanting to dwell on the fact that he was using his eye power to be Shintaro because I asked him to. It was getting dark, and worry gnawed at my stomach. What if he got lost? What if he got caught? I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if someone else I loved got hurt.

"Nee-chan!" I turned around to see Shuuya running towards me, relieving the worry that was eating me up inside, but I still felt heavy with hurt.

"Thank goodness you're okay." I sighed as I rushed up to hug him tightly close to me.

"What happened," he questioned as he let go of me, "Why are we meeting all the way out here?"

"We can't go home." I whispered to him while looking down. Unlike Tsubomi and Kousuke, Shuuya knew about everything that was going on. It wouldn't be fair to him to have sugar coated it like I did with the others.

His face seemed to go pale as he asked, "Where are we going to stay?"

This was so unfair for a boy his age.

"Takane-senpai's guest house." I replied as I took his hand and started leading him the way.

"Does she know what's going on?" At his question, I felt tears prick the corner of my eyes.

"I explained to her about the heat-haze and why she saw Shintaro there. She took it a lot harder then I imagined. She tried calling another friend of ours to tell him that Shintaro is… gone, but we ended up finding out that he… he passed away yesterday."

"Nee-chan…" He shot me a worried look.

"But, it's okay," I put a smile on my face, "We'll figure out how to fix everything!" I knew this was a lie and Shuuya probably did too, but I didn't want to accept the fact that I was no longer the hero I once was

…

Momo's p.o.v

_That red you hate so much, a hero wears it proud, no really…_

I could easily tell you that more than half of those people there didn't even know who Shintaro was. Most of them were talent scouts looking for me. Dirty people. Didn't they understand to leave my family alone in mourning? They didn't deserve to be there.

I scurried around the large groups of people talking in hushed voices that had congregated in my house; my face buried in Shintaro's old, red, jersey. I was hoping to find a place to be alone, but then I heard a sound that I surprisingly (but then again not surprisingly, considering who was there) hadn't heard all day; crying.

I looked up from the safety of the jersey to see two girls around the same age Onii-chan was. Both wore black, but the first was the one who was crying. She had long, brown hair and eyes to match, and had a bright red scarf wrapped around her neck. The second was trying to console the first, but I could see the tears threatening to spill over her hazel eyes. She had headphones dangling around her neck and her black hair was oddly cut and pulled up into two pigtails.

"Um," I started while cautiously making my way towards them, "You're Ayano-san and Takane-san, right? You were friends with Onii-chan." I had recognized them from pictures Shintaro thought he had cleverly hid on his computer and from the few times he had brought them over, but usually they had another black haired boy with them. I wonder where he was… I never actually met the three, but I would always peek in to watch them study or play videogames.

The two girls snapped their heads towards me. The girl with the red scarf, who I believe was Ayano, dried her tears and put a smile on her face.

"You must be Momo," she said, "How are you doing?"

I looked out the window we were by, not wanting to meet her sad gaze. Despite the smile on her face; it didn't quite reach her eyes. I honestly didn't know how to feel. I was sad because my moronic brother was gone, but also angry. Angry because they wouldn't let me see my brother one last time, claiming that he was too disfigured to see. Angry because no one there actually cared. Angry because most of those people had the audacity to come into my home looking for me, not even respecting the death of my brother. Mostly, though, I felt empty.

"I'm okay, I guess," I lied while shrugging my shoulders, "It's just really unfair."

The corners of Ayano's smile dipped down for just a split of a second, almost so fast that I didn't see it, before pulling back up and she said, "Well, Takane and I are always here if you ever need anything." The two then walked off.

I stared out the window for just a few more moments before I felt a large hand clamp down on my shoulder.

"Momo ! Listen, I'm a huge fan…"

It was too unfair.

…

Shintaro's p.o.v

"So, what's your name anyway?" The flaming red head asked me. Apparently, every time someone new showed up, everyone else in the heat-haze would all come to "greet" the newbie. Meaning, they would listen to the new guy's story and introduce themselves before going back to their respectful places and never seeing each other again until someone new showed up again. At least the red head was honest when she explained that. Blunt, but still honest. So far, there was my father, who was glaring at me for leaving Momo behind, Mary's family, Azami and Shion, Ayano's mother, Ayaka, who was still in tears when I told them that I died to save Ayano, Kano's mother, who was too busy with a dog who I was guessing was Seto's, and Kido's sister, who was the red head that was explaining everything to me.

"Kisaragi." I answered her.

"Ah, so you're the old man's kid," She laughed while punching my dad on the shoulder, "Well, Kisaragi-kun, it was lovely meeting you, but I've got a feeling we should go our own respective ways now. See you around." She turned around and disappeared.

Azami and Shion came up to pet my head, Kano's mother left with no words along with the dog (I have a feeling she wasn't very social), Ayaka pulled me into a crushing hug while still crying and thanking me for saving her daughter.

"You're a hero, Shintaro." She smiled while wiping her tears before also disappearing and leaving me in amazement that she remembered my first name from the one time that I met her years ago. I wanted to thank her before she left, but I was unable to as Ayano's words echoed through my mind.

_"That red jersey looks good on you, Shintaro! Red is the color of hero, you know!"_

I shook my head, clearing the memory from mind and I saw that it finally was just my father and I.

"I don't know if I should be disappointed in you or proud of you." He said while running a hand through his also black hair. Although, I didn't respond; I didn't know how to. I went so long without a father, it was a bit disorienting seeing him stand in front of me.

"Silent as always," he half smiled at my blank stare, "But they're right, I should get going. The heat-haze doesn't like others being together for so long."

Once again, I was alone in that never ending world.

_Its ok, no need to be afraid anymore…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes with the whole san, chan, senpai, etc. parts. If I have any wrong, please let me know! Also, as the story progresses, I promise the point of view changes will be less then what it is now, but it gets kind of confusing without the changes, but don't worry, hopefully there won't be as many point of view changes in the next chapter. I in no way own Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors that belongs to Jin. This story is made for purely enjoyment. English lyrics from Ayano's Theory of Happiness by Jubyphonic. Please read and review!


	3. Artificial Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the follows and favorites! It means a lot, but please, please review. I really want to know if I’m doing bad/good.  
>  I apologize for this chapter being so short, but I thought this would be a good place to end.  
>  Anyway, I hope you and enjoy and don’t forget to review!

Ch.2 Artificial Enemy

Mary’s p.o.v

            _Thinking of what be fun, or might be dumb…_

            Why had it been so long? Hadn’t Shintaro promised to come get me right after I reset time? Now it had been two years to the day I did so and I would’ve never thought that things would be so… different. I still spent my days in the cottage hidden in the woods where no one could find me. With the exception of Seto of course, but no matter how much I willed for either him or Shintaro to come, they didn’t.

            What if something happened to Shintaro? What if he was trapped somewhere? What if he… what if he….

            Died?

            I had to do something! I know I’ve told myself this everyday and my fear from going out alone always stopped me in my tracks to the door, but now it was two years to the day of August 15th. It was time I faced my silly fear!

            I stomped my way over to the door where my hand rested on the doorknob. Last time I went alone, it cost my mother’s life… but, this was something I had to do! Taking a deep breath, I slowly creaked opened the door.

            Peeking my head out, bright sunlight met my eyes. I will admit, outside was beautiful; the summer air shimmered, the trees and grass were vibrant green, and the sky was so blue without a cloud in sight. Taking a deep breath of the clear air, I slowly made my way outside.

            I had to find my friends!

…

Ayano’s p.o.v

            _I was a big sister and tried my best to…_

            “Ayano-chan, Ayano-chan!” The loud, cheerful (obnoxious) voice entered my ears I scrolled through a shopping website for Takane.

            “What?” I asked as my eyes lazily flicked towards the AI on my screen. His white hair moved with the erratic movements of his arms and disappearing legs in excitement.

            “They’re having a two for one sale on extra strength sunscreen, we have to get some!” His pink eyes also widened in excitement.

            “You know we don’t need that, Konoha.”  I responded. Ah yes, Konoha, the AI that had come to us two years ago when Takane and I decided to become shut ins. At first it was just me that decided this lifestyle, but Takane decided to stay with me. She said it was because she couldn’t go back to school because my father was still her teacher, but I overheard her talking to Konoha one time saying that she didn’t want to leave me alone all the time since my siblings still went to school. I remember thinking Konoha would be something fun to keep around, but he ended up being a pain.

_Flashback_

_“Should I change my email too?” I wondered out loud as I leaned back in my char in from of the computer. Thanks to Takane’s helpful parents, my siblings and I were able to change our phones, but did that mean we had to change our emails too?_

_While I was contemplating, a new message popped up that said “Test Subject” sent from Unknown. Not even thinking about it, I opened the message to see that it asked me if I wanted to become a test subject for a new AI system. Again, not even thinking about it, I clicked yes._

_The screen flashed white and emerged a small figure. He had white hair that slightly covered his large, pink eyes; he wore a white hoodie with yellow lining with sleeves that were extremely huge and went well past his hands, and he had black clad legs that disappeared after the knee._

_“Thank you for opening me,” his small figure bowed respectfully, “I am Konoha, your new AI.”_

_“U-uh, I’m Ayano.” I managed to choke out from my surprise._

_“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ayano-chan!” But before I could get another word out, Takane walked into the room._

_“Ayano, what shou- what is that?”_

_“Uh,” I dragged out, my eyes darting between the screen and Takane, “Takane, this is Konoha, and AI I just downloaded. Konoha, this is Takane, a friend of mine.”_

_“Nice to meet you Takane-chan!” He greeted cheerfully._

_“Who’re calling chan?” She practically yelled back at the computer._

_“S-sorry, Takane-san.” He whimpered out as he his behind a folder icon. Takane nodded, as is in approval, but said,_

_“Is this okay that we have this thing now?”_

_“Don’t worry,” I smiled broadly up at her, “I bet he’ll be fun to have around!”_

_End Flashback_

            Ha, boy was I wrong.

            Konoha was more annoying than anything. He always messed with my files, made Takane mess up in her video games, hacked our phones, etc. Basically, caused issues for all of us.

            “But what about for Tsubomi, Shuuya, and Kousuke?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

            “You know that Kousuke doesn’t do well with water.” I grimaced back, but said nothing else because I really didn’t want to talk about my sibling’s past.

            “But, Ayano-chaaannnnn.” He complained. I shut my eyes in aggravation and I could practically feel a vein pop in my forehead. Eventually, I couldn’t handle is tantrum; I stood up from my chair and slammed my hands down on desk where the computer was located. Although, before I could get any angry words out that was piling in my brain, the vibration from me slamming my hands down caused an open soda on the same desk to knock over and spill all over the keyboard.

            “Ah!” I yelled out, my eyes widening and my hands quickly coming off the desk in shock.

            “Hurry, Ayano-chan. Get tissues, tissues!” Konoha exclaimed, once again waving his arms around frantically.

            “R-right,” I muttered out, coming out of my initial shock and quickly grabbed some to start drying the now sticky keyboard, “Please work, please work.” I tried out every key, but the only ones that typed anything out were P, T, and O. Groaning loudly, I covered my hands over my face and sank low into my seat.

            “At least you can still type something,” Konoha tried to comfort me, “Like pot, or top, or…” But his words fell deaf to my ears as only once sentence came out my mouth.

            “Takane is going to kill me.”

            “Ayano, what’s going on?” Well, speak of the devil.

            “Ayano-chan broke the keyboard!” Konoha answered for me, causing my head to snap up and shout accusingly back,

            “It’s your fault that the drink spilled onto it in the first place!”

            “The keyboard won’t work?” Takane asked confused. Most likely because of the shouting match going on between Konoha and I.

            “I’m so sorry Takane!” I cried out while clutching onto her.

            “I-it’s ok,” she choked out from my death grip on her and awkwardly patted me on the head, “Konoha can just look for a new one, we needed a better one anyway, that one was getting old. You’ll do that, right Konoha?”

            “Aye, aye captain!” He cheered before beginning his search.

…

            “No luck,” Konoha sighed while closing out of the internet, “The fastest shipping will be three days because of the holiday.”

            “And Tsubomi, Kousuke, and Shuuya aren’t answering their phones.” I also groaned out.

            “But, I need to start practicing for my next tournament as soon as possible!” Takane cried out while shooting up from her seat on the couch.

            “You could always go out yourselves and buy it.” Konoha offered.

            “Out…”

            “Ourselves?” Both Takane and I tilted our heads to the side, questioning the ridiculousness of the proposition. We hadn’t been out for two years (except for the occasional times where Takane had to leave for a gaming tournament) and he expects us to leave to buy a new computer?

            “Come on,” he pleaded, “It will be fun! Plus you don’t know when the others are going to be back.”

            So, there we were; Takane was wearing black leggings, shoes, and a black and yellow jacket (that strangely resembled the one from the videogame that she and our friend made two years ago for the school fair), with her black headphones hanging around her neck. I had on a black sweater, skirt, and shoes with my red scarf wrapped around my necks and an earbud stuck in my ear to hear Konoha who was now in my phone.

            “It’s so hot.” Takane complained while wiping her forehead.

            “That’s what you get for wearing practically winter clothes.” Konoha chided. Relaying the words to her, it started an all-out shouting match between her and the AI.

            Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.

…

Momo’s p.o.v

            _Hey guys, look her, a crimson muffler I wrapped around me…_

Sighing, I tightened my orange and black streaked hair into a side ponytail while my black eyes blinked lazily back at me in the mirror. I should probably touch up my roots soon… or maybe all together again, but… my manager might get mad, again.

            A few months after Shintaro died, Mother fell deathly ill, so to help pay for the bills, I took up one of the scouts offer to become an idol. I absolutely hated it, so after a while, to mess with them, I completely changed everything about myself. I dyed my hair with black streaks, changed my wardrobe to only black and orange, wore dark makeup, and I even wore red contacts for a time. Of course, the contacts plan kind of fell through due the fact that my eyes already appeared red in photos. Naturally, the paparazzi weren’t phased by it at all and not too long after, Mother died. My manager took me in, saying she “couldn’t afford to lose such a catch like me” and the media ate it up. Saying I changed my image to honor my family… My whole god damn family.

            Shaking my head to clear the memories out of my mind, I flipped the hood of my shot sleeved jacket to cover my face, slipped on my shoes, and crept down the winding spiral staircase. If I got caught going out, especially since they just released a new album of mine, I would be in so much trouble, but come on, I need a day just for myself without anyone following me around every once in a while.

            Sometimes I can help but think that life would be so much simpler if Shintaro hadn’t died.

…

Kido’s p.o.v

            “Are you positive that she has an “eye power”, Kano?” I asked the blonde while slightly sighing and rolling my eyes at the name. It was that idiot’s idea that we call ourselves by our last names while we were out on missions. It adds to the allusion or something like that.

            “I’ve been following her for a while now, Kido,” Kano, usually known as Shuuya, smiled largely, “I’m absolutely positive that she has an eye power. I’ve even deducted that it’s a captivating ability.”

            My (for the moment) red eyes flicked over to the large gate where we stood in front of. Due to my… eye power, we weren’t able to be seen by others. We were outside the house (*ahem* mansion) of Momo Kisaragi; a famous idol and the younger sister to a friend of Nee-chan’s. When she finally came out, she looked a lot different then what she did on stage. Rather than her tight black, leather skirt, extremely dark makeup, orange, ripped shirt, and ridiculous high heels, she had her dark eyes downcast, almost hidden by her black, short sleeved hoodie, and had on black shorts and orange tennis shoes.

            “I wonder where she’s going.” Seto (Kousuke) asked as we watched her pass by us.

            “Well, I guess we’ll find out.” I replied while following her down the street.

            “I wonder why she isn’t taking a limo or something.” Kano stated while he and Seto caught up with me.

            “She’s still a normal person, Kano,” Seto reminded him, “She probably doesn’t want to be bombarded by fans where she’s going.”

            We fell silent as we continued to walk on. It felt weird following someone (an idol no less) because we thought she was like us, but Shuuya swore that there were people like us out there with eye powers since Takane-san had been sent to the heat-haze and came back just like us. Apparently, Momo Kisaragi was one of those people. It made me wonder if we were just following her because Shuuya had an unhealthy obsession with her, and is using this as an excuse to cover it up.

            As we continued, I noticed that she was heading towards a large mall. I had never been inside the one she was going towards, mostly because Nee-chan and Takane-san bought everything online. That’s also when I heard two familiar voices.

            “We’re not going to the damn amusement park!”

            “Takane, please keep your voice down, people are going to start staring.”

            My head, along with Kano’s and Seto’s, snapped towards the two voices to see a familiar red scarf and black haired girl,

            “Is that… Takane-san and Nee-chan?” Kano asked while tilting his head.

            “What are they doing out?” Seto also asked.

            “You two follow them,” I instructed, also confused as to why they weren’t at the house, “I’ll continue to follow Kisaragi.” The two nodded before taking off after the other pair while I turned to catch up to the idol. While I was doing so, I got the feeling that today was going to be a very interesting day.

            _Die it in madder of roses, so we can begin..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is any confusion, Konoha is supposed to look like what Ene did, except with white and yellow, rather than blue and white. Takane has no fear of going outside, which is why she still competes in tournaments, but still hardly ever steps actually outside. When she arrives to the events, she rushes inside and stays there. Ayano acts a bit different then what she does in the anime due to the fact that she has lived with Takane for two years and sees her basically 24/7. Momo has also changed due to the fact that she has now grown up bitter because of not having a family (no father, mother, nor brother). Takane and Ayano are on a first name bases with no honorifics also because of living with each other for two years and feel close enough to not have honorifics in their names with each other.  
>  I do not own Mekakucity Actors/Kagerou Project; that belongs to Jin. This story is for entertainment only. English lyrics from Ayano’s Theory of Happiness by Jubyphonics. Please review!

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based off of another from Fanfiction.net called Rewind Route by Mekakucity, I do have permission to upload the story.   
> I in no way own Kagerou Project/Mekakucity actors, this story is purely for enjoyment. Ayano's Theory of Happiness english lyrics done by Jubyphonic.  
> Please read and review!


End file.
